Tareas con el Sargento
by GirlSchifffer
Summary: Justo después del éxito de la operación del Distrito Trost, el Comandante Pixis quiere limpiar el lugar con la ayuda del resto de los soldados vivos. Petra es de alguna manera elegida para estar con su líder su unidad, el Sargento Rivaille. Sin embargo, limpiar con el Sargento es mucho más difícil que matar a un titán...
1. Capitulo 1: Primera parte

Yo amo todos, absolutamente todos los Fics de Rivaille y Petra. Pero desgraciadamente algunos están en inglés y tengo que traducirlos a algo entendible para mi propio gusto, luego recuerdo que ustedes también aman esta pareja y decido pedir permiso para compartirles la historia.

Así que aquí yo de nuevo. Con este fic que ya tenía tiempo que tenía que subir. Pero bueno a veces no tienes tiempo libre. Aun así busco para así hacerles felices a ustedes.

**Nota:** Este fic oficialmente pertenece al usuario **Asahina Banana**, yo solo lo traduzco pues porque no tengo algo mejor que hacer. xD

**Asahina Banana****:** Thank you very much for giving me permission. I hope the third chapter. Until then. *u*

* * *

_**Tareas con el Sargento.**_

Una vez exitosa la misión de defender el Distrito de Trost de aquellos temibles titanes el Comandante Pixis empezó a tener algunas ideas en cuanto a qué hacer con este lugar. Todo empezó cuando se encontraba sentado desde la muralla observando aquel paisaje. Lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa área ahora se encontraba totalmente destruido y degradado. El Comandante solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras miraba aquel escenario.

"_Este Distrito es un completa desgracia… Ojala pudiera solucionar este problema y hacerlo habitable de nuevo."_ Murmuro para sí mismo. De repente una grandiosa idea surco por su mente y se reincorporo al instante emocionado. Su intención era hacer una nueva operación la cual ocuparía más de un día tal vez, los participantes serian todos los soldados sin excepciones pertenecientes a las tres divisiones, de igual manera incluiría a los novatos.

* * *

Una mujer joven de pelo marrón oscuro estiro sus brazos al despertar. Había amanecido ya y, obviamente, no había nadie despierto. No después de aquella operación rompehuesos de ayer. La pequeña chica salto de la litera superior y aterrizo a centímetros de la cara de uno de sus compañeros. La pequeña casa en la que se alojaron era la única base de emergencias de la policía militar en aquel distrito, debido a esto se hospedaron 30 miembros sobrevivientes allí. El resto se quedó en casas vecinas. Afortunadamente, esta base estaba intacta y contaba con dos plantas, lo que ayudo mucho a no estar todos bastante apretados en aquel lugar.

La muchacha con rapidez camino de puntillas intentado no pisar a alguno de sus compañeros que aun yacían dormitando, llego a la puerta que daba al pasillo de la primera planta y la abrió en silencio. A medida que caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño escucho a alguien bajar por la escalera. Era su jefe al mando. El pareció sorprenderse un poco al ver a aquella chica. Sin embargo, mantuvo su compostura y se dirigió hasta ella. La niña solo volvió su cabeza hacia él.

"Buenos días, Sargento. Pensaba que yo era la única despierta a esta hora." Ella saludo con una sonrisa.

"…Dime Rivaille ¿está bien?, Petra. Y buenos días a ti también." Respondió. Después de esto hubo un incómodo silencio, pero Petra rápidamente hablo al percatarse de algo.

"Uhh, así, Sar… Quiero decir, Rivaille, va… umm… ¿a utilizar el baño también?"

"_Diablos, ¿Qué demonios es lo que le acabo de decir? ¿El baño? ¡Eso es una estupidez Petra!" _Dijo la voz interior de la muchacha, y ella se estremeció al pensar en ello. El Sargento era alguien serio, y eso era bastante estúpido como para preguntarle a alguien como él.

Rivaille negó con la cabeza en respuesta. "Voy a la sala de almacenamiento, iré a revisar si tenemos piezas de equipos que sobren. Tenemos que estar preparados por si surgiera alguna orden de emergencia."

"Ah… ya veo. Bueno yo igual me preparare, así que empezare ahora mismo. Que tenga un buen día Rivaille." Dijo Petra mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro se sintió aliviada. A pesar de conocer a Rivaille desde hace años, hablar con él era uno de los desafíos más grandes para ella. El siempre fue una persona muy reservada y estoica. Además de que nunca nadie en la vida lo había visto reír o tan siquiera sonreír. El sargento podría ser un excelente luchador y un gran líder, pero realmente necesitaba corregir su comportamiento frente a los demás.

Petra tomo un balde de agua fría de la pequeña bañera de madera de la esquina del cuarto. Junto sus manos y las sumergió en el bote para después lavar su cara con aquella agua helada. Sus manos temblaron al sentir aquella sensación de congelación.

Rápidamente, repitió la acción hasta dejar completamente vacío el cubo de agua. La idea de tomar un baño después paso por su cabeza, pero decidió dejar el resto de agua para sus compañeros. Ser egoísta es ultima actitud que se debe de mostrar cuando eres soldado después de todo.

Al salir del cuarto observo que varios de sus compañeros ya estaban despiertos. Todos bostezaban y se estiraban por todo el lugar. La mayoría aun llevaba su uniforme, y algunos de ellos estaban mal heridos. Se podían distinguir a la perfección las heridas de batalla en algunos. No fue un espectáculo agradable a decir verdad, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Por suerte ella esta vez no fue lesionada tan gravante, solo obtuvo unos cuantos arañazos en su pierna.

Después un compañero suyo de la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales le saludo. Su nombre esa Gunter Shulz, el segundo al mando después del sargento.

"¡Buenos días, Petra! ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"¡Bien!, gracias por preguntar Gunter. ¿Cómo está tu pierna? ¿Se está mejorando adecuadamente?"

Gunter rio. "Gracias a Dios, ¡sí! Todavía me duele, pero estoy seguro que todavía puedo montar a caballo."

"Es bueno escuchar eso. Así que… ¿Por qué ya muchos han despertado? Hace unos 10 minutos solo éramos el sargento y yo los que estábamos aquí.

"Bueno, Hanji dramáticamente bajo de la cama y le dio un codazo en el pecho a Auruo, lo que hizo que este perdiera el aire… Obviamente causo un gran alboroto en la sala."

"Jajajaja, eso viniendo de Hanji era de esperarse. Oh, ¿los cadetes nuevos todavía no han despertado? No los he visto bajar hasta ahora."

"No, aún siguen durmiendo arriba." Gunter dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Especialmente el chico titán, Eren Jeager, ¿cierto? Irvin dijo que él y sus amigos están muy lejos de ser consientes."

"Debe haber sido duro para ellos, pasar por todo esto..." Petra suspiró. "Oh bueno, simplemente dejarlos descansar entonces. Ellos hicieron un buen trabajo después de todo."

"¡Por supuesto que no! Oh, Petra. Voy a la cocina. Iré a rescatar los restos de los alimentos enlatados. ¡Tengo tanta hambre!"

El rostro de la chica brillo al instante de la felicidad. "¡Déjame acompañarte! Mi estómago a estado rugiendo desde la mañana para ser sinceros."

Ambos entraron a la cocina e inspeccionaron los armarios alineados en la pared. Petra se dedicó a hurgar en los cajones inferiores debido a su baja estatura. Hasta el momento lo único que encontró fue carne en una lata, sin embargo ya estaba caducada y uno que otro ratón muerto por ahí. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, sus ojos se posaron en dos latas de frijoles.

"¡Gunter! ¡He encontrado algo de comida para nosotros!" exclamo sin mirarle. "Gunter ¿Me has escuchado?"

"Uhh, Petra, el sargento está aquí…"

"¿Q-Que? Lo siento… ¡Yahhhh!" Petra grito cuando su cabeza golpeo con la parte inferior de aquel armario. Se froto la parte dañada y levanto la vista para encontrarse a su mayor con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

"¡S-Sargento! Me disculpo profundamente por mi acción irresponsable. ¡Yo no pretendía robar la comida o algo así! ¡Tiene mi palabra!"

Rivaille gruño. "Disculpa aceptada. Además, no estoy aquí para reprenderlos. Traigo un mensaje del Comandante Pixis. Ordeno que todo el cuerpo de reconocimiento en esta zona salga y se dirija a la muralla en 20 minutos. Su trabajo será informar al resto. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

"¡S-Si, señor!" respondieron al unísono, con la mano derecha en el pecho y la otra atrás en señal de respeto. El mayor salió de la cocina después de esto, Gunter se quejó.

"Urrghh, realmente no estoy de humor para hacer esto. Todavía tengo hambre."

"Hey vamos yo igual… pero bueno, las órdenes del Comandante son absolutas. Ve a despertar al resto de los cadetes, yo iré a despertar a los novatos. ¿Te parece?" Dijo Petra.

El asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, tu estas mejor con los niños de todos modos."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso, eh?" Pregunto ella haciendo un mohín.

"N-nada en especial, de verdad. Sabes, no deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí. ¡Vamos!"

Petra subió a la primera sala de las tres habitaciones de la planta alta. Le tomó unos 10 minutos despertar a todos los cadetes dentro de este cuarto, incluyendo a Jaeger y su prodigio de amiga, Ackerman. Por suerte, en el resto de las otras estancias no estaban particularmente dormidos, así que ella y los cadetes en realidad podrían llegar a la pared a tiempo.

…

"Buenos días, soldados. Veo que todos han recibido mis órdenes y están aquí a tiempo. ¡Buen trabajo!" El comandante dijo, y su voz resonó entre toda la multitud de gente. "Ahora, compañeros, les ínvido a mirar al Distrito. ¿No ven lo naufragó que esta?"

Petra echó un vistazo detrás de ella, y de hecho el Distrito Trost estaba en un gran lío. Las casas en su mayoría fueron destruidas, escombros y tablones estaban en todo tipo de lugares, y el olor de la descomposición de los cadáveres era todavía muy picante allí. Los otros soldados empezaron a murmurar cosas también, y compartían miradas de disgusto el uno al otro.

"Silencio, ¡soldados!" El Comandante Pixis ladró. "Ahora que todos ustedes se tomaron la molestia de ver el Distrito díganme ¿quién creen ustedes que son los responsables de este lió?"

"¡Los titanes señor!" Un soldado gritó entre la multitud.

"¿Estás seguro, joven? Somos nosotros los que los atacaron, y nuestros métodos de combate han sido muy destructivos en este lugar. De hecho, no es que seamos totalmente culpables de esto. Pero, ¿no es en realidad que indirectamente provocamos todo esto? "

Las palabras del Comandante de alguna manera tenían sentido para Petra y para algunos otros soldados también. Podía ver a algunos asintiendo mientras otros tenían miradas culpables en sus rostros.

Por supuesto, siempre hay dos caras de la moneda, por lo que muchos otros no estaban de acuerdo con esto. Cuando las ondas de choque de argumentos vinieron una tras otras a su cabeza de repente Hanji levantó la mano e hizo una pregunta.

"Por lo tanto, Comandante, ¿qué sugiere usted que debemos hacer? ¿Limpiar este lugar?"

Una enorme sonrisa se apodero de la cara del anciano. "¡Exactamente! Yo no creo que sea una tarea imposible con más de 200 soldados capaces aquí. No podemos hacer nada acerca de mover los enormes escombros todavía, pero podemos limpiar todas las casas, ¿no?"

"¿EEEEHH ?" Los soldados exclamaron. Al oír la palabra "limpieza", una persona vino a la cabeza de Petra: su jefe de equipo, el fanático del Sargento Rivaille. Reconoció entre la multitud a su mayo al mando y noto su incredulidad, ella vio una ligera sonrisa aparecer en sus labios.

"Q-qué... ¿En Sargento esta sonriendo?..." Petra pensó para sí misma con la boca abierta.

"¡Muy bien, ya es suficiente!" El comandante volvió a llamar, rompiendo a Petra de su estado de shock.

"Soldados, ¡ya me escucharon! ¡Vamos a limpiar este lugar con todos los equipos de limpieza restantes que quedan dentro de los trasteros subterráneos! Los equipos adicionales serán entregados al mediodía. Oh, y todos ustedes van a ser divididos por unidades de 4. Debe haber 2 soldados adultos y 2 cadetes en cada cuadrilla. Una vez que su nombre sea nombrado, reúnanse con su clan e ir a trabajar. Irvin, ¿podría por favor leer la división de grupos por mí?"

El hombre alto y elegante, de cabello rubio se acercó a lado de Pixis y comenzó a leer los nombres de un libro que el Comandante le entrego antes.

…

Petra estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando finalmente su nombre se mencionó.

"Grupo 65:¡Rivaille, Petra Ral, Armin Arlert y Annie Leondhart!"

Ella sonrió cínicamente cuando oyó a sus demás miembros de grupo "O-oh bien, si el destino así lo decide... Ahahah..."

"¿Qué pasa, Petra-san?" Un muchacho joven de cabellos rubios dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. "El sargento Rivaille ya se dirige a una casa en la esquina, ¿no deberíamos ir también?"

"Bien entonces vamos. Gracias por informarme, Armin. Vamos, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y ¿dónde está Annie?"

"Ella fue al compartimiento de almacenamiento para obtener algunos productos, creo, así que mejor vamos adelantándonos."

No importaba que tan amable y paciente fuese como persona, Petra era absolutamente pesimista sobre la limpieza de las casas y más si lo tenía que hacer junto a Rivaille. Él era una persona que se enojaba con solo ver una mota de polvo o que se quejaba por los métodos de limpieza de los demás

"Dios santo, por favor ayúdame... Prefiero luchar contra un titán de 20m que limpiar casas con el Sargento."

* * *

En fin eso es todo por ahora, más adelante si el fic tiene Reviews traduciré el capítulo 2.

Hasta entonces.


	2. Capitulo 2: Segunda parte

**Notas de la autora:** Hola gente bonita. Hoy al fin les traigo la traducción del segundo capítulo de "Tareas con el sargento" (¿eso es obvio no? perdónenme es que tengo sueño).

En fin, espero que les guste como lo traduje porque no soy una experta en el inglés, solo hago lo que puedo ¿saben?

Últimamente he estado enferma, y no es bonito hacer un fic así te empieza a doler mucho la cabeza (¿sobrecarga de ideas?) esta es la razón por lo cual la huevona de la escritora no ha hecho nada ni actualizado nada. También estoy deprimida, si aún no supero lo del equipo de Rivaille (llore más que la vez que se murió Ulquiorra) u_u'

Pues que se le va a hacer, Isayama nos hace sufrir… ¬¬'

Por cierto… ¿Quién ya leyó el manga 49? Yo me puse a gritar como loca, pensé que el comandante en verdad iba a morir y el final ni hablar del final. ¿Me pregunto que pasara después? *¬*

**Nota de traducción:** Este fic oficialmente pertenece al usuario **Asahina Banana**, yo solo lo traduzco porque no tengo algo mejor que hacer. Ahora bien, este fic en su estado original actualmente ha sido: finalizado. Si es triste, solo hay 3 capítulos. En fin el sábado o el lunes subiré el ultimo capitulo (el lunes no tengo clases ¡Wii!)

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Segunda parte_

Cuando Petra y Armin entraron en la casa, ambos se sorprendieron al ver lo sucio que estaba. Al parecer era de dos plantas, y el primer piso fue totalmente destruido. Un enorme bloque de madera caía del techo al parecer estaba atrapado verticalmente en el centro de la casa, la cocina estaba bloqueada por lo cual se tenía que entrar por detrás. Había agujeros por todo el techo y por supuesto, no hay que olvidarse de todos los escombros y el polvo en el primer piso. Petra hizo una mueca al pensar en cómo se vería la planta superior.

"Guau, mira este lío... Esto será mucho más que limpiar, no es así, ¿Petra-san?" preguntó Armin.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, Armin. Bueno, nosotros tenemos que asumir la responsabilidad por el desastre que hicimos durante la operación. Pero no te preocupes, eres bastamente joven, así que me asegurare de que todo salga bien ¡te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites!" respondió Petra con una sonrisa forzada. Ayudar a los chicos a limpiar no era lo difícil, lo difícil era el…

"Petra. ¿Podrías venir arriba? Ahora"

Hablando del diablo, y aquí estaba el. El fanático de la limpieza de la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales. Su cabeza sobresalía de la parte superior de la escalera. Se podía ver que estaba preparado para el trabajo de antemano, con aquel paliacate en la cabeza y el cubre bocas. Dios sabe de dónde sacó la escoba y el paño extra.

Con todo el esfuerzo de los músculos de su cara, ella fue capaz de posarse frente a su capitán con una sonrisa fingida. Era sólo en momentos como este en el que tenía que sonreír falsamente para él. "¿Qué pasa, cabo?"

"Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar aquí" ordenó.

"Muy bien cabo. Pero tengo que esperar a Annie, ella es la que suministrara los equipos de limpieza..."

"¿Qué te dije?" él gimió. "Vamos arriba ahora. No te preocupes por los equipos, tengo un repuesto para ti."

La actitud quisquillosa del sargento de alguna manera logro sobresaltarla un poco. Hizo todo lo posible para no expresarlo en su rostro. "Muy bien, cabo. Uhh, Armin supongo que iré a limpiar arriba. Espera a que Annie llegue y después comiencen con la limpieza de la planta baja, ¿de acuerdo?"

El cadete masculino asintió. "Entendido Petra-san. Sin embargo ¿qué hacemos con el poste del centro?"

"Mmm, dejaremos eso por un tiempo. El cabo y yo pensaremos que hacer al respecto más tarde" contesto e inmediatamente subió corriendo las escaleras. Nadie quisiese ver como el sargento se pondría de loco si ella llegase a tardar.

Afortunadamente, el segundo piso se encontraba en un estado "mejor" en comparación con el primero. Sin embargo, había sin duda mucho más agujeros en el suelo. Petra sospecha que lo que sea que haya roto el techo perforo la pared y el piso para así aterrizar en la plata baja.

"Cabo, ¿no deberíamos arreglar los agujeros en el suelo antes de limpiar aquí?" ella preguntó con nerviosismo. El pelinegro de inmediato lanzó una mirada hacia la chica.

"Ya te lo había dicho, dime Rivaille ¿está bien? Y no, los suministros adicionales están llegando esta tarde. Sería una pérdida de tiempo si esperáramos. Esta casa no se limpiara por sí misma Petra. Además..."

"¿Además…?"

Él respondió un poco avergonzado. "Tú sabes que yo soy incapaz de hacer trabajos como esos."

"_Santa madre de vaca. ¿Qué acabo de ver? Esas son demasiadas emociones en el cabo._" Petra pensó, de algún modo le dio miedo al suponer que el día de hoy el sargento tendría algún tornillo suelto, más de lo habitual. Sin embargo, intentó seguir siendo la misma de siempre.

Tímidamente dijo: "Ahahaha, buen punto, cob- umm, Rivaille. Uhh... no tengo un paño y agua para limpiar el suelo."

"Lo tengo ahí." Rivaille señaló a lado de una puerta. "Ah, tengo una propuesta que hacer. Los dos deberíamos limpiar primero las habitaciones que están intactas. De esa manera podemos ahorrar más tiempo. Y podemos evitar la limpieza de las zonas destruidas dos veces."

"Esa es una buena idea Rivaille. Bien entonces, voy a estar limpiando la habitación de allí." Dijo mientras recogía la cubeta y la tela, y se dirigía hacia el cuarto pero se dio cuenta de que el sargento le seguía.

"¿R-Rivaille? ¿No deberías limpiar otra habitación? Creo que sería mucho más eficaz si separamos nuestro trabajo..."

"¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?" espetó. "Tengo el derecho de elegir donde quiero estar. Y yo quiero estar aquí. ¿Algún problema?"

Petra sacudió la cabeza aturdida. "¡No, señor! ¡No hay problema en lo absoluto!"

"Mmm". Fue lo último que dijo antes de adentrarse completamente en la habitación. Petra lo siguió de mala gana, se había quedado sin opciones.

La muchacha observo la habitación. El interior de la pequeña sala estaba en perfecto estado, a excepción de unos pequeños agujeros en el suelo. Había una cama individual ubicada en la esquina de la estancia, complementada con una mesita pequeña de madera a su izquierda, en esta reposaba un pequeño cuadro. Dentro había una foto de una mujer de mediana edad y sus tres niñas, todos sonreían alegremente. La imagen le dejó una sensación agridulce. La mayoría de sus familiares ya había muerto mucho antes de que los titanes reaparecieran. El único vivo era su padre, actualmente no sabía nada de él, ni donde se dirigió después del caos que sucedió.

"Vuelve a tu trabajo." Rivaille ordenó sacando Petra de sus pensamientos.

"A-ah claro, lo siento Rivaille".

Petra se arrodilló y acerco la cubeta con agua hacia ella. Sumergió el trapo, lo exprimió y trató de limpiar el suelo roto con extrema precaución. En realidad no tenía ni idea del por qué el Cabo le pidió limpiar ese piso, estaba muy maltratado. Además, esa sala no era precisamente de un emperador, sería más eficaz si limpiase otro dormitorio en lugar de estar allí.

Por más que intento buscar una razón no encontró una que tuviera la suficiente coherencia. _"Podría ser que... ¿acaso el cabo quiere estar conmigo?"_ pensó la chica de golpe.

Con esa idea, Petra espontáneamente se sonrojó. Nunca creyó tener ese tipo de reflexión ni en un millón de años, negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo con su mente delirante. En medio de la confusión, su mano derecha accidentalmente alcanzó un agujero en el suelo. Casi se cayó a la primera planta por simple gravedad, pero una gran fuerza tiró de ella hacia arriba hasta un lugar seguro.

Sintió una comprensión ajustada alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, tan fuerte hasta el punto que empezaba a dolerle. Observo al causante de este agarre y se encontró con una mirada de terror en el rostro de su mayor. Una vez más, esto era nuevo para ella. Nunca vio al Sargento tan aterrorizado antes. Incluso ante el más poderoso titán, jamás le vio expresión de temor.

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? ¡Eso fue realmente estúpido, Petra! ¡Extremadamente estúpido! ¡Esa caída podría haberte costado la vida!" Él le gritó con la voz un tanto temblorosa. Petra se quedó petrificada ante la intensidad del grito ya que esto era nuevamente nuevo para ella, el cabo jamás hacia aquello. Tal vez, solo tal vez vendrían muchas más sorpresas de parte el. El mayor era siempre atento de sus compañeros, pero no lo demostraba tan literalmente.

"Lo siento... yo no estaba prestando mucha atención." Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo para vociferar un: "gracias por salvarme", el sargento le dio otro tirón con una fuerza sutil y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él ya que estaba a punto de caer nuevamente. La chica quedo petrificada. El agujero no era en realidad tan grande, pero de alguna manera era capaz de encajar en su pequeña figura. Miró el hoyo con cautela mientras trataba de volver al trabajo, y no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos la observaban con intensidad. Estos la miraron todo el tiempo, observando cada movimiento que ella hacía en silencio. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta, pero al darse la vuelta observo como Rivaille la observaba atentamente.

"Umm," vacilo. "¿P-por qué me miras así, cabo… digo, Rivaille? ¿Hay algo que estoy haciendo mal? ¿Acaso estoy limpiando inadecuadamente?"

El solo se encogió de hombros. "¿Necesito una razón para mirarte? Supongo que es porque mi amiga de la infancia casi vuelve a sufrir un accidente."

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso… ya al fin lo has recordado?" pregunto. Inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de su error y tapo su boca con sus manos como si hubiera dicho algo terrible. El Cabo hizo una mueca de enojo, aunque esta se veía un tanto diferente.

El sargento después de esto rió. "Mi memoria no es tan mala y aburrida como parece. Supongo que ya lo sabias".

...

Resulta que ellos dos solían ser los mejor amigos durante sus tiempos de juventud. Todo inicio por la estrecha relación que tenían las familias de ambos. Sus padres eran muy buenos camaradas. Petra recordó visitar la enorme mansión de la familia del chico dentro, lo que más recordaba era el gran laberinto que había dentro del jardín. Por supuesto, nunca tuvo la idea de hablar con aquel joven de corte limpio y ojos severos. Los rasgos faciales de Rivaille cuando era un infante parecían atemorizar un tanto a Petra. Por no hablar de su fachada seria. Petra le dijo a su padre que jamás quería ser amiga de Rivaille, pero el destino la llevó a la otra dirección.

La primera vez que realmente vio la cara oculta del chico fue cuando tenía sólo 7 años de edad. La historia era un poco cliché, pero que siempre atesoraría aquella memoria. En aquel entonces, a Petra le encantaban los caballos de equitación. Cuando la familia del chico compró uno, que era bastante hermoso y blanco, ella lo saco del establo durante la noche y trato de montarlo en un campo cercano. Lo que ella no sabía es que el caballo aún no estaba domesticado. Después de unos momentos montándolo, este se puso loco y lanzó a Petra un par de metros lejos de él. Recibió un fuerte daño, el dolor en sus costillas y piernas era tan insoportable para un niño que ella sentía que estaba en el borde de la muerte. Trató de no gritar, puesto que estaba irrumpiendo en la residencia de alguien más.

Lentamente la chica trató de arrastrarse a su casa, pero su frágil cuerpo no pudo soportar el dolor. A medida que avanzaba poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia, a lo lejos escucho a alguien que gritaba su nombre.

En un instante, Petra sintió un par de manos pequeñas alrededor de su cintura. De inmediato sintió que la levantaban del suelo. La persona que la llevaba empezó a caminar lentamente, como si se estuviera tratando de que no experimentara ningún dolor adicional.

La pequeña se obligó a abrir los ojos para ver quién era esta persona. No lo podía creer. Sí, era Rivaille quien la cargaba. Tenía la mirada hacia delante, y de su boca no salía ninguna palabra.

A partir de este momento Petra nunca vio a Rivaille como su viejo yo. Empezó a abrirse a él, y se volvió alguien muy cercano para ella hasta que un día de repente Rivaille se mudó del barrio. No hubo ninguna despedida, ni alguna carta, ni siquiera volvió a oír acerca de él. Después de una década el cabo se presentó nuevamente en la vida de la chica con una actitud mucho más fría. Esta fue la razón por la que trató de no recordar el pasado mientras que él estaba cerca. Supuso que él había olvidado de que alguna vez ellos dos se conocieron y siguió adelante con la vida. Por eso se transformó en una persona totalmente diferente. Esto también es la razón por la cual Petra decidió tratar al chico como una nueva persona cuando por primera vez entro al Cuerpo de Reconocimiento.

...

Luego de un silencio incómodo en el aire el cabo le hizo una pregunta.

"¿Y tú, Petra? ¿Todavía recuerdas nuestro pasado juntos?"

"Siempre lo hago. No intento sonar cursi ni nada de eso, jejeje..." ella respondió con una risa seca, y continuó limpiando el piso.

Lo que Petra no veía más allá de su espalda era incomparable. El cabo por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo le regalaba la sonrisa más amable y compasiva que un hombre le puede mostrar a una mujer.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Nos leeremos hasta el siguiente y ultimo capitulo.

Les agradezco sus comentarios :D

Hasta lueguito.


	3. Capitulo 3: Tercera parte

**Pareja:** Rivaille x Petra

**Notas de la autora:** Pues después de llevar semanas sin tocar este fic decidí al fin traducirlo, me dio una pereza, más porque este capítulo al ser el último es el más largo -.-

Mucho trabajo para mí, pero bueno yo prometí terminarlo, tanto a ustedes como a la autora original, así que venga. Espero que les guste :D

Nótese que me refiero a Rivaille a veces como: Sargento, cabo o líder. Pero es porque no me gusta repetir mucho Sargento, es por ello que pongo sobrenombres de modo de que ustedes puedan entender a la perfección de que hablo de él. También oficialmente él se llama Levi, pero ya me acostumbre a llamarlo Rivaille. Espero corregir esta falta en un futuro (no prometo nada).

Para más información sobre esto lean esta página: es .shingeki-no-kyojin. wikia wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Levi

Quiten los espacios, ya que como saben fanfiction es un asco en esto de poner direcciones.

**Mmmh bueno supongo que es todo por mi parte. Nos leemos al término. Tengo que informarles algo importante a las personas que leen mi fic titulado "Errores".**

Nota de traducción: Este fic oficialmente pertenece al usuario Asahina Banana, yo solo lo traduzco porque no tengo algo mejor que hacer.

* * *

"¡Ya he terminado aquí Rivaille!" dijo Petra mientras se estiraba después de lo que pareció ser la sesión de limpieza más larga de su vida. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban adoloridos, especialmente su espalda, debido a que el trabajo consistía en estar inclinada la mayor parte del tiempo. Se reincorporo posando sus manos en su cintura y observando el resultado de su arduo trabajo. Su rostro se iluminó de regocijo. Ella creía que había logrado un resultado satisfactorio, suficiente para hacer feliz al cabo.

Peor para ella al ver como el sargento observaba su trabajo insatisfecho. Era de esperare ya que su 'inspector' era todo un loco meticuloso de la limpieza y no dejaría pasar desapercibida ni una sola partícula de polvo en el cuarto. El chico fijó sus ojos en una esquina de la sala, y miró a Petra después. "Tsk, Petra, es demasiado pronto para que estés satisfecha. Mira todavía hay polvo en la esquina, allí, cerca de la cama. ¿Acaso no lo notaste? Necesitamos limpiar todo, y cuando digo todo… es todo ¿entiendes?"

"S-sí, pero..." Petra respondió tímidamente, bajando la cabeza con culpa. "Esta habitación va a ser reparada de nuevo por los otros equipos, ¿no? Se volverá a ensuciar de nuevo y…"

"¿Acaso he oído objeciones por parte de mi subordinada?" espetó, y le lanzó otra mirada maliciosa. Incapaz de decir algo, el cuerpo de Petra tembló de pies a cabeza. "_Él era tan agradable antes"._

"N-no señor, no he dicho nada, ¡voy a limpiar eso de inmediato!" contesto la chica mientras se apresuraba a recoger su equipo de limpieza nuevamente y caminaba al rincón. Petra se puso en cuclillas en el lugar señalado y comenzó a lavar sobre lo que parecía ser una mancha inexistente de polvo a sus ojos. A decir verdad, los dolores en su cuerpo estaban empeorando, concentrándose mayormente en su espalda. Sentía un fuerte adormecimiento en ambos muslos y las pantorrillas. Mas aparte tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. Por si fuera poco, no acaba de recuperarse de la fuerte y atroz misión de ayer. Si ella hacia las cuentas había dormido a lo mucho unas 3 horas, debido a lo tarde que acabo la tarea de exterminar a los titanes del Distrito. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Durante el primer par de horas de ese día, Petra aún tenía un poco de fuerzas causadas por la adrenalina sufrida anteriormente. Pero, al ser ya medio día, su cuerpo no pudo soportar la presión constante que producía aquella misión. Lento pero seguro, Petra se entregó a la fatiga. Se desmayó en el acto, y lo último que vio fue como dejaba caer aquella jerga que portaba en sus manos.

"¡Petra-san! ¡Estás despierta! ¿Me oyes?"

Conforme Petra abría los ojos pudo observar una figura borrosa de lo que parecía ser una mujer con el pelo corto y rubio con un toque de ojos azules que se le acercaba. La voz no emita la identidad de aquella figura, haciendo de ella se quedara un tanto perpleja al no poder distinguir a la persona. "Si, te oigo... ¿Q-quién eres tú de todos modos? ¿Y dónde estoy?"

"Soy Armin. Armin Arlert. No te preocupes, usted todavía está en la misma casa que nos asignaron. El sargento la cargo hasta la planta baja".

"¿Eh? Levi… digo ¿el sargento me trajo?" Ella exclamó en estado de shock. "Eso es imposible... estoy s-segura de que el dio instrucciones para que me trajesen hasta la habitación, ¿no? No creo que el sargento quisiese ensuciarse las manos con…"

"He matado titanes con mis propias manos, Petra. Por supuesto que no me importa ensuciarme las manos." Hablo el cabo que se encontraba detrás de Armin, con los ojos fríos como el hielo. Ordeno a Armin que se retirase haciendo un gesto con la mano, el cadete asintió, y se dispuso a salir para dejarles solos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un 'golpe' suave, la expresión de Rivaille se suavizo después de que confirmó que tenía completa privacidad con la chica. Petra apartó la mirada de él, haciendo lo posible para evitar aquella situación incómoda. Ella temía que si llegaba a sonreír, él lo tomaría como una señal de burla. "_Creo que es mejor fingir que no paso nasa, ¿verdad?" __pensó la chica para sí._

"Petra". Sólo una palabra salió de la boca del pelinegro para poner fin a aquel silencio. Dijo su nombre. Aunque solía llamarla por este en incontables ocasiones, tanto dentro como fuera de combate, esta vez parecía diferente su mención. No había profundidad en su voz, esta vez había hablado con un ligero toque de ternura. Esto le dio una gran impresión a la joven, pero se mantuvo serena. Era como un secreto simple y pequeño. Tal vez, podría ser su nueva fuente de felicidad.

Después el cabo continuó preguntándole simplemente: "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, ya estoy mejor Rivaille. Gracias por preguntar. Oh, ¡creo que estoy lista para volver al trabajando ahora mismo!" se sentó rápidamente. Respiró hondo e hizo el intento de saltar de la cama, pero el chico la empujo suavemente para que quedara recostada nuevamente. "Está bien, tienes que descansar. Yo me encargare del resto."

"Pero yo no quiero abandonar mi trabajo... Además, no puedo obligarte a hacer toda la limpieza. ¡Por favor, déjame ir, Rivaille!" Ella gritó, tratando de zafarse de las garras del cabo. Pero esto solo causo que la resistencia que tenía contra ella se volviera aún más fuerte. Él bajó su cabeza delante de ella con una mueca en el rostro. La intensidad era innegable. Su rostro estaba ahora muy cerca del de ella, hasta podía sentir su aliento rosar su rostro.

"Te lo ruego, Petra. Por favor, no seas imprudente. Sé lo difícil que te esforzaste ayer. Sé lo fatigada que te encuentras ahora. Por favor, por favor, te lo ruego, la próxima vez no te fuerces. No quiero que ese incidente en el pasado se repita otra vez."

Petra podía oír claramente cómo su voz temblaba. Demonios, pareciera como si estuviera hablando realmente en serio. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizada. Eso le había cogido por sorpresa, ya que ella nunca esperó que Rivaille cuidase realmente de ella. No lo suficiente como para mostrarle aquel nivel de afecto. Se quedó perpleja incapaz de musitar algo. Finalmente cedió a su persistencia y obedientemente dejó que su cuerpo se relajase. El sargento libero lentamente el agarre que ejercía sobre ella, sus manos temblaban. Él respiró hondo antes de recuperar rápidamente la compostura.

"Te pido disculpas, esto no es tan inusual en mí. Bueno, iré a ponerme al tanto."

Ella negó con la cabeza débilmente. "Está bien, Rivaille. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, en verdad, hace tiempo que alguien en realidad lo ha hecho..."

"Ya veo. Es natural que un líder al menos tenga en cuenta el bienestar de sus camaradas. Y por cierto..." Sus palabras se desvanecieron. Luego se arrodilló junto a Petra y le susurro en el oído.

"..."

"¡…!"

Rivaille se levantó y se fue al ver que Petra reaccionó a su declaración con un rubor en el rostro. Fingió una sonrisa, pero de alguna manera ella no lo notó. Estaba demasiado ocupada en sus ideas de último momento, al escuchar las palabras que él le había dedicado:

"_No me importaría ensuciarme las manos si es por ti, Petra"._

La cadena de aquellas palabras todavía resonaba en su cabeza, fuerte y claras. Fuera de vergüenza, ella escondió su cabeza debajo de las sabanas.

"¿Cómo es que Levi puede decir algo así?... Nnggh..."

La única mujer del Cuerpo Especial quedó dormida nuevamente, hasta que Armin la despertó con el olor de las patatas dulces recién horneadas y algunas noticias sobre la situación actual.

"Así que mientras usted estaba dormida, el sargento y Annie fueron a las viviendas de este bloque para limpiar. Hasta el momento se han limpiado 3 casas, y hay alrededor de 2 más por asear. He estado ayudando mucho ciertamente, pero, el sargento me pidió que le diera algo de almorzar. No hay mucho en nuestras provisiones de emergencia, así que esto es lo mejor que pude encontrar para usted, Petra-san. ¡Comételas mientras aún estén calientes!"

"Gracias, Armin. Te lo agradezco." Petra respondió. Las patatas estaban envueltas en un paño gris, las sentía calientes contra su palma. Lo único que hizo fue soplarles con la esperanza de que se enfriasen. Cuando la temperatura de estas bajo, Petra le dio un gran mordisco a una. Armin parecía asombrado de lo mucho que la pequeña chica podía tragar a la vez. Él no trató de ocultarlo, de hecho, hizo un comentario sobre ello.

"¿Estás segura de comer mucho, Petra-san? No estoy tratando de ser grosero, pero... uhhh... No importa."

"¡Nodjsd timiisnd, dilghf!" Ella respondió, con la boca llena de alimento. Rápidamente, trago la comida y repitió lo mismo en un lenguaje más comprensible. "Uhh, iba a decir que no lo dudes, ¡solo dilo!"

Los ojos de Armin mostraron validación, y sus manos juguetearon nerviosamente. "Estoy seguro de que sonare muy irrespetuosamente... ¡Así que primero perdóname, Petra-san!"

Ella comió un bocado más y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Disculpa aceptada... supongo."

"Uh-eh! Lo que trataba de decir es... ¿Cómo alguien... como tú... uhh... al ser tan pequeña… puede comer tanto y tan rápido?... Argghh ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No estaba tratando de ser grosero ni nada de eso!"

Petra se quedó inmóvil por un momento, tratando de procesar sus palabras. Finalmente, se echó a reír y varios trozos de papas volaron en todas direcciones. No se movió para limpiar su desorden, y le dijo a Armin: "Jajajaja, por supuesto que alguien de mi tamaño puede ingerir demasiado. Sabes, al ser tan pequeña secretamente pienso que comiendo mucho puedo llegar a crecer un poco más. No es como si fuese a suceder, aunque..."

Armin suspiro de alivio y rápidamente comenzó a limpiar los trozos de papa del lugar. Sin levantar la vista, dijo: "Uf, estoy contento de que no te hayas enojado conmigo, Petra-san. Pensé que te ofenderías si tocaba el tema..."

La chica rio por la inocencia del joven. "No pasa nada, siendo sinceros, me siento bien con la altura que tengo. Pero te advierto, que no se te ocurra mencionar nada sobre alturas frente al Sargento Rivaille. Esto es entre tú y yo, pero... parece que él tiene seriamente un caso extremo del síndrome de Napoleón. Recuérdalo y posiblemente te salve de una muerte segura. Ese hombre en realidad puede llegar a tener miedo de ser ofendido, aunque no lo veas así."

Armin no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, se mantuvo en silencio durante un minuto más. Se dio cuenta de que Petra conocía bastante acerca del cabo, pero era demasiado tímido para señalarlo. A pesar de que Petra fuese una de las personas más amables y consideradas que conociera, no era razón suficiente para hacerle comentarios innecesarios. Él era muy consciente sobre su actitud hacia sus superiores. Ser respetuoso era lo primero en su lista. Al final, él le respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

"Relájate, Armin. No seas tan duro." Dijo la joven. "Conversaciones triviales como esta no me ofenden en lo absoluto, de hecho, lo disfruto bastante. Por lo menos ayuda a darme cuenta de que todavía hay un lado bueno que vivir a esta edad."

"Y-ya veo… pues bien… supongo…"

"Arlert. Tenemos que hablar." La voz apagada de una mujer detrás de la puerta cortó lo que iba a decir, y Armin inmediatamente se escabulló a ver de quien se trataba. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se reveló la identidad de la tercera persona. Una mujer menuda pero de aspecto feroz, con pelo rubio y ojos azules fulminó con la mirada, haciendo un gesto para que el chico saliera. Ella antes de salir con Armin al exterior, hizo una reverencia a Petra en muestra de respeto. Ya afuera los dos jóvenes, Petra escucho lo que decían, pero no logro entender la conversación a fondo.

"Arlert, ¿Petra-san está bien ahora? Estamos un poco cortos de personal, así que sería conveniente que fueses a ayudar también."

"Creo que sí, luce más saludable. ¿Debo dejarla aquí o traerla con nosotros?"

Annie Leondhart se encogió de hombros. "No me corresponde a mí decidir. Simplemente pregúntale. El cabo no dio alguna orden al respecto."

"Bien entonces, voy a decirle ahora. Disculpa, Annie." Dijo el joven, dejando atrás a su compañera. Petra por otro lado esperaba una explicación de parte del soldado cuando este entro nuevamente al cuarto.

"¿Qué sucede, Armin?"

"Aah, Annie dijo que nuestro grupo esta corto respecto a mano de obra... Así que voy a ir con ella y te permitiré descansar aquí, claro, si eso deseas. ¿Está bien?"

"¡No, no, déjame ir a ayudar!" Petra respondió e inmediatamente se paró de la cama. Su cuerpo por fin estaba en completo equilibrio y listo para seguir con sus tareas. "Ya me siento mejor, así que deja apoyarles, no puedo holgazanear todo el día. Iré contigo, Armin."

"Bueno, si tú lo dices, Petra-san. Vayámonos ahora. No dudes en decirme si te sientes fatigada, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y-yo siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte!"

Petra asintió con la cabeza, y siguió al menor afuera de la casa. El aire exterior le pareció más cálido de lo que esperaba. Cogió la chaqueta del Cuerpo de Reconocimiento y la ató en su cintura, después enrollo las mangas de su blusa hasta sus codos. Podía sentir el viento rosar sus brazos, haciéndole cosquillas en los poros de su piel.

_"¡No puedo creer que el día de hoy sea tan bonito!_" pensó para sí misma al pasar por unas cuantas casas. Las moradas del bloque tenían el mismo aspecto, excepto por algunas que fueron severamente destruidas. En la dirección donde se dirigían, los hogares se encontraban en mejores condiciones. Ella caminaba un poco absorta mientras disfrutaba el suave viento en su piel, no fue hasta que Armin abruptamente se detuvo frente a ella.

"¡Woah!" Ella exclamó, golpeándose con la espalda del joven. Su delgada figura no manejó el impacto bastante bien, y Armin casi perdió el equilibrio.

"¡Lo siento, Petra-san!" Se dio la vuelta, inclinándose ante ella un par de veces. "¡No quise hacerlo!"

"¡Está bien! Es mi culpa por distraerme. Así que... ¿ya llegamos?" Ella preguntó, mirando hacia arriba. En el exterior, la casa de dos pisos parecía nueva. Pero, ¿quién aseguraba que el interior se entraría de igual forma? Petra se estremeció ante la idea de caer por algún agujero de nuevo. "_Eso no va a suceder otra vez, claro que no."_

"Sí, hemos llegado. U-uh así que, es mejor que entremos, el sargento ha de estar esperando."

Cuando los dos se introdujeron a la vivienda, Annie y Rivaile se encontraban limpiando áreas separadas de la casa. Rivaille las ventanas y Annie el suelo. Por supuesto, Petra se dio cuenta que su amigo de la infancia portaba con una vestimenta un tanto más desagradable de lo normal. Actualmente él estaba usando un pañuelo rojo con mini estampados de flores en la cabeza, y su boca estaba cubierta con un paño de color amarillo brillante. Lo que parecía ser un delantal de color verde brillante también colgaba de su cuello. Aparte de que todo esto tenía pequeños remiendos por todas partes. Este hecho le hizo reflexionar claramente a Petra sobre lo mal que estaba el cabo en cuanto a moda. Tal vez eso sería un misterio de por vida para ella. "_Él es un experto en matar titanes, en la limpieza, pero, sin duda, no con lo que lleva puesto...__y también conmigo. __Nop nop nop" __pensó la chica._

"Hey cadete, ¿por qué has traído Petra aquí?" Preguntó Rivaille, finalmente cayendo en cuenta de que los dos habían entrado al lugar. Él le lanzó una mirada asesina a Armin, que claramente hizo temblar al joven hasta los pantalones.

"L-lo siento señor! P-pero… Uhh... U-uhhh..."

"Él no tiene la culpa, sargento. Fui yo la que pidió venir. Ahora me siento mucho mejor, no tengo más excusas para flojear en resto del día."

El cabo pareció haber querido discutir, pero decidió volver de nuevo a su tarea anterior. Gruñó y los miro a los dos con desaprobación. "Hagan lo que quieran."

Sin más preámbulos, Petra cogió equipos de limpieza y volvió con sus "deberes" como oficial. El sargento y ella no volvieron a intercambiar palabras en lo absoluto, excepto para confirmar si estaba en orden la casa y poder pasar al domicilio de junto. Pasó el tiempo mientras el grupo cumplía con su limpieza y más tarde en la noche, cooperaron para dar información respecto a los estados físicos de todas las viviendas que escombraron. Sus trabajos se detuvieron cuando finalmente llegó el anochecer, ocultando su principal fuente de iluminación. Les era bastante difícil limpiar esquinas tan sólo contando con las pequeñas luces de las velas. El Comandante Pixis decidió retomar la tarea al día siguiente y dejar a los soldados descansar el resto de la noche.

Todo el Cuerpo de Reconocimiento se reunió en el amplio centro de la ciudad, donde el equipo de suministro de alimento había preparado sobre una alfombra que se extendía de esquina a esquina un arsenal de comida recién hecha, que consistía desde papas al horno, pollo asado y carne de venado. De igual manera había docenas de verduras y postres en un extremo de la alfombra, pero la mayoría de estos eran frutas frescas y cócteles.

El paisaje lleno de una abundancia de alimentos, estimulo el hambre de todos los soldados. La mayoría de ellos se volvieron locos e incluso algunos musitaron gritos de guerra mientras corrían hacia la única fuente de la felicidad en aquel momento. Por otro lado, Petra estaba muy tranquila y se quedó al margen mientras sus jóvenes compañeros se apresuraban hacia la visión de la comida. Nada más importa les importaba en ese instante, ni siquiera el mostrar cortesía a sus mayores. Casi la golpearon, pero antes de que esto ocurriese un poderoso brazo la jalo de la mano y aparto del peligro. El agarre lo sintió bastante familiar. Cuando la chica miró de reojo para ver de quien se trataba, no le sorprendido.

"Ten cuidado, Petra. Estos enanos pueden estar bastante locos."

_"¿No es usted más corto que la mayoría de ellos?_ Petra comentó, pero para sí misma. Sería mejor no dejar que el león saliera de la jaula. "Gracias, Rivaille. Voy a tener cuidado la próxima vez."

El pelinegro resopló. "Bueno. Vamos. Me muero de hambre." Siguió caminando sin soltar la mano de ella. La chica al instante sintió bastante vergüenza, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para exclamarse a su mayor. En algún momento, finalmente cedió a él, y disfrutó del calor que este le brindaba. La gente miraba hacia su dirección, charlando y murmurando mientras pasaban. A pesar de su estricta actitud y su físico pequeño, el sargento era muy popular entre las chicas. Especialmente las que lo veían en combate contra los titanes. De hecho, su encanto residía en su estilo de combate. Muy rápido y feroz. Por no hablar de que tenía una excelente precisión en la localización de los puntos débiles de los enemigos en décimas de segundo. Petra jamás podría contar el número de veces que se maravilló de las habilidades de su líder de equipo. Era la verdadera brillantez a los ojos de cualquiera.

La joven echó una mirada furtiva al cabo, siendo sinceros ella tenía una estatura un tanto asemejada a la de su mayor, siendo víctima de comentarios y chismes de quienes lo rodeaban. Pero el pareció no darle importancia a tales tonterías que especulaban algunos.

Se sintió estúpida al preocuparse por algo tan trivial como eso. Así que en lugar de tener pensamientos negativos, se dejó disfrutar por los sentimientos y la atención que le daba el sargento. Tantos años pensando que su afecto por él solo se podía demostrar de una manera, y ese día su teoría se mostró errónea. Tal vez su líder no tenía tiempo para emociones, de ser así, solo obstaculizaría su deber como soldado. Tal vez hoy era el único día en el que tendría la oportunidad de al fin confesársele. No como al sargento de la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales, sino como a una simple persona de nombre Rivaille.

Los dos encontraron un lugar bastante lejos de la sección de postres, y Rivaille fue por un poco del comida. Regresó minutos después con dos platos llenos de tomates sazonados, papas al horno y cuatro muslos de pollo asado. Petra amaba los muslos de pollo, especialmente los cocinados por su propio equipo de suministro. Siempre son los que pueden obtener la mejor carne de pollo y de textura tierna.

"¡Gracias! Siempre me han encantado las piernas de pollo. Me alegro de que hayas podido conseguir algunas, Rivaille." Petra dijo, aceptando una placa de él. Rivaille sonrió y se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas.

"Sé que siempre te han gustado. Es por eso que las tomé para ti." Él dijo, sin mirarle. Fue raro verlo sin encubrimientos en ser amable. En verdad. Ella no encontraba algo favorecedor que decir a cambio, así que al final no supo que contestar. Ninguno de ellos inicio alguna conversación, hasta que los dos terminaron sus comidas, Petra reunió coraje, y trato de dar su primera jugada.

"Por lo tanto, Rivaille... Umm. Quería darle las gracias por lo que hiciste antes. Ya sabes, por cuidarme cuando me desmaye. B-bien pude que ya lo haiga dicho antes y no creo que sea un gran negocio para ti, pero tengo que hacerlo. Así que te doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, Rivaille."

"Es natural ayudar mis subordinados, Petra. Y sobre todo si aquel subordinado eres tú." Él respondió sin mirarla. En décimas de segundos, el rostro de la chica se puso rojo cereza y enterró su cara sonrojada dentro de sus manos ahuecadas.

"¡N-no digas ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente con esa cara tan tranquila! Es vergonzoso, ¿sabes? ¡Especialmente cuando siempre has sido frío hacia mí y para todo el mundo todos estos años! ¡Cómo voy a saber qué t-tu… tu…!"

Ella esperaba otra respuesta a través de su tono frío y plano de costumbre, pero lo que salió de su boca fue inesperado. "Lo siento. Siento ser una persona fría, durante el último par de años en la Brigada de Operaciones Especiales. Tuve que mantener un tono profesional. Para ser honesto, había estado buscándote desde que mi familia se mudó de nuestro viejo barrio."

"Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no trataste de encontrarme? ¡Yo fui la que indirectamente llegó a ti después de tantos años!" La voz de Petra salió ahogada. Su inestabilidad era evidente. El sargento miró los ojos de su amiga de la infancia temblar, y no pudo soportarlo más. Él la abrazo y la estrecho suavemente. "Lo hice. Traté de encontrarte. Esa es la primera cosa que hice cuando me mudé a este lugar, encontrar el camino de vuelta a donde pertenecía. No, al que pertenecíamos, los dos. Pero de alguna manera mis padres jugaban bien sus cartas con el fin de que dejara de verte, de buscarte. Y tú sabes del por qué, ¿no?"

La chica dejo de llorar y decidió descansar su rostro en el pecho de Rivaille. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerado golpeando contra su oído, fuerte y claro. "Me alegro de que me estás diciendo esto, y sí, lo sé. Aquella disputa entre nuestros padres. ¿No es acaso porque tu padre según le robaba dinero al mío?"

Él asintió. "Sí. A pesar de que todo era un fraude. Confía en mí, lo fue."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Ella se rió secamente. "Por cierto, quiero confirmar algo contigo. ¿Es cierto que antes de que Irvin te reclutara, eras un matón famoso en los barrios bajos?"

El pelinegro mostró un gesto amargo antes de responder, "¿y que si lo era?"

"Entonces voy a tener que aceptar esa parte de ti. Todo lo que suceda en el pasado, en el pasado se quedara. ¿Cierto, Rivaille?" le dedicó una sonrisa. "_Eso quita cada centímetro de coraje que me queda. Oh hombre."_

En lugar de una respuesta silenciosa, Rivaille le revolvió el pelo y dijo: "Bueno, eso es algo que solía decir que en aquel entonces. Me alegra saber que no has cambiado, Petra."

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Un millar de golpes, incluso. Este nivel de afecto era demasiado para que ella lo manejase. Sin embargo, estaba tratando de aceptar ese lado completamente diferente de Rivaille. Un cariño que fue especialmente reservada para ella. Petra le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, y de inmediato desvió la mirada. Rivaille aparentemente no quería que ella viera su rostro nervioso, que ella encontraba muy adorable.

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti, pero... no me acuerdo que fueses así en ese entonces. Antes eras agradable, ahora estas muy lejos de eso. Y no hablar de tu actitud hacia mí cuando me uní al Cuerpo de Reconocimiento. ¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué pasa con el cambio repentino, Rivaille? "

"¿Tengo que tener una razón?" Él gruñó.

Lo que iba a seguir después de esto fue sin duda el punto culminante de la velada, no, de su vida. El cabo se inclinó bruscamente y apretó sus labios contra los de la chica. La beso con pasión y de manera tierna al mismo tiempo. Petra quería llegar a más pero sus labios se separaron, así que se tuvo que contener. "_Vamos a dejarlo en eso.__Es lo mejor."_

"Sargento", dijo ella. "Usted acaba de atraparme desprevenida como cuando matas a un titán en batalla. Solo haces que me enamore más de ti, oh sargento Rivaille."

"Es un juego de palabras muy escaso, Petra. Y yo no voy a compararte con esas criaturas feas." Sonrió secamente a ella. "Pero bueno, no puedo tomar eso como un cumplido."

La mujer con el pelo corto marrón cobre no pudo evitar reír al ver a su líder en este estado. Él tomo la iniciativa no ella, él era el nervioso, él era el que trataba de dejar escapar una voz calmada, eso era simplemente adorable de ver. Nada en este planeta se podía comparar con este hombre.

"Por cierto Rivaille... Sabes, este ha sido mi primero beso."

"No me sorprende. A sido también el mío."

"¿Eh? ¿En serio?"

"¿Acaso esperas más de mí?" Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Tengo cara de ser una persona que le gusta coquetear con las mujeres?"

Petra reflexionó un instante. "No, creo que no..."

Levi tiró de ella con más fuerza y le susurró: "Mientras yo sea tu líder, te ordeno permanecer a mi lado mientras permanezca con vida. ¿Has entendido?"

"Señor, sí señor. Pero no lo tenías que pedir; me alegraría hacerlo."

Fin

* * *

Pues sí, hombres y mujeres. Niños y niñas. Aliens y perros. Gatos también. Este ha sido el final. No sé ustedes a mí me gusto. Aunque yo quería más que un simple beso (cara de pervertida).

En fin. En cuanto a lo de la noticia acerca del fic "Errores". Pues la cuestión aquí es que tengo la trama en progreso aun. Por qué no se si hacer las cosas apresuradas, o dejar tranquila la historia. Oh meter un poco de intriga, que se yo. Aun no decido… me es difícil y eso que he pasado toda la semana pensando en ello. De hecho ya llevo escritas unas 4,000 palabras acerca de lo que sucederá más o menos… pero la trama, la jodida trama se me ha escapado de las manos. Y… y no creo actualizar, no hasta la próxima semana tal vez, y no, no será el sábado, el sábado saldré de vaga un rato (cosas de la escuela, y iré a ver Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses al cine *o*) Así que supongamos que esta escritora le da hueva, pero aun así se desvela toda la noche intentando hacer un capitulo decente, eso estaría bien para mí. Así que confirmado, a la de a fuerzas (alguien me apunta con una pistola 3:) ¡EL DOMINGO DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA ACTUALIZO!

Juro por mi dios Goku (nunca se jura en vano, y menos si hablamos de Goku) que actualizare, y será un capitulo muy, muy largo. ¿Compensación? Sii :D

En fin.

Los dejo.

Gracias por leer.

Para mayor información mandarme un PM, en dado caso de que no cuentes con cuenta pues… ni modos, mentira déjame un Review o algo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Un agradecimiento a Mx9-chan, SugarSkull, SuperLuz, .diamons, twinipuu, Fer, oceangirl24, Elshy y Andrea Paola por leer, comentar y seguir el fic. Por esas fieles lectoras :'3

Hasta entonces.

Adiós.

Y todo lo demás.

El Review (tu subconsciente dice que dejes uno) y así ;)


End file.
